robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:A Fantasy Audited War Basepage
Selections I am currently in the process of selecting our competitors. Seeing as several things need to be resolved here, so I'll point my methods quickly. #All robots with 2 votes immediately qualify. This is a total of 85 robots when Cassius I is discounted #:Four teams (Bodmin Community College, International Wreck Crew, Team 101 and Team Cassius) have two robots who qualify. On Toast's advice, I will discount the original Cassius from the proceedings to make things a little more interesting, but the remaining robots are different enough to not spoil the competition. #The remaining spaces are selected with the following criteria #:Any teams who have 1 qualifying machine and 1 non-qualifying machine will be discounted #:Any teams who have two qualifying machines will have one machine automatically qualify and the other discounted #:Any robots listed as a priority will be included #:Randomised from there on in. UPDATE: Selections are now complete, obviously I won't list them all here, but I'll focus on getting the first two heats up ASAP. Matt Talk to me 20:40, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Before I do my nominations, I would like to get a few things clear, so I'm open to suggestions, especially from Snowdog who's idea this is. Firstly, is this a free-for-all competition, or do we put the golden rule (don't nominate the best robots) in place? Secondly, how is this to be formatted? Matt Talk to me 21:00, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I think the golden rule sounds good to me, it'll make things more interesting.--Rammingspeed (talk) 21:02, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :As I will probably be too busy to even remember to vote I honestly don't mind. STORM II 21:36, November 25, 2012 (UTC) So can we nominate bots yet? I think the golden rule sounds fine, depends on what robots qualify as "the best". Badnik96 (talk) 21:45, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :We need to discuss a list of robots to ban; Razer, Mortis, Behemoth, Firestrm, Storm 2, Anarchy, 259, Supernova, Hypno-Disc, Wheely Big Cheese, Spawn Again, and Atomic for startes, are virtually invincible in outr fantasy tournaments. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:48, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm tempted to say no golden rule. This tournament is supposed to feature the people's choice (Atomic being one of mine), so if people want Hypno-Disc, they can have it. Plus, if there's no decent opposition, there could be some sub-par robots with nothing to stop them. It was great putting M2 through to the Series 5 Audited semis, as there was actually something in its way getting there. Without the golden rule, I could send Raging Knightmare to Round 5 for all we know. So, yes, no golden rule, I say. ::And @RA2, in no way are 259 and Mortis unstoppable in these tournaments, and Behemoth often gets the innefective srimech argument thrown at it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:54, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't exactly call 259 "unbeatable", it only seems that way due to its gross over-ration. As for the Golden Rule...to be honest, I can see it from both stand-points. True, it might end up a bit obvious, but Toast brings up some valid arguments. I'd also add these sorts of things are ever really set in stone...sometimes we might think a robot will win, only suddenly it doesn't win. Part of me is saying "give the contributors the ability to pick the robots they want to pick", part of me is saying "save the really good robots for when we ever do the Ultimate All-Stars tournament." :Besides, I seriously doubt anyone would pick the really "obvious winners" anyway. Razer comes to mind. Nearly everyone seems to hate its guts (am I the only one completely neutral about it?). CrashBash (talk) 23:02, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :I'd like to say no to the Grand Champions so no to Chaos 2, Razer, Roadblock, any robot that won a War. The rest are OK though, I was tempted to say no Grand Finalists at all and the highest robots allowed to go through are those that made it to the 2nd round of the Series Semi Finals but no further (i.e. Dominator 2, Beast of Bodmin, S3, etc), but that's just my opinion. Either way, when I make my picks which I've already started typing up to paste later, I'm gonna try and avoid some of the higher named robots, maybe give some of the lesser known bots a chance. BizarroKing (talk) 23:34, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::IMO, the only bannable champions are Razer and Tornado, perhaps Typhoon 2, even though it has no srimech. Roadblock is very beatable, Panic Attack is a somewhat easy picking in Series 7, harder with Kim Davies and a srimech, but plausible. Chaos 2 is way past its prime and usually kills itself, I'd actually quite like to see Chaos 2 compete to see how far it gets. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:22, November 26, 2012 (UTC) We need a golden rule of sorts because as you've rightly said, it could just turn into a walkover, but I might only go as far as banning a couple. Razer for example we know can and does usually win tournaments, as well as Tornado and possibly Typhoon 2 (I haven't just reworded Toast's comment I promise). However, it is a fantasy war, you can pick whoever you like, your favourite robots or those that interest you have a chance to compete, so would you intentionally pick one that may "ruin" the whole thing, or go for a more unlikely or interesting option right from the off? Also, Matt, what is your plan for heat structure? snowdog140 04:04, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :If there has to be a list of banned robots, then the only ones worth banning are Razer, Tornado, Firestorm V, Terrorhurtz, Storm II and Typhoon 2 (seeing as a lot of the robots I have faith to defeat Typhoon 2 have just been banned by myself). There's no point in banning Chaos 2 and Hypno-Disc, I may even pick them for the tournament, as they kill themselves too much to win another tournament, fantasy or IRL, and any robot that wasn't a Grand Finalist, I don't think should be banned. Even the best semi-finalists, such as Dominator 2, S3, Dantomkia, Atomic and Gravity all have downfalls, and could all be stopped by several other competing robots. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 07:26, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::As I said though Toast, if you think a robot is too good for the championship, why vote for it in the place of someone else? If Matt is planning on doing 16 heats of 8 like I think I wrote in my first proposal then we can have all of our favourites and underdogs comfortably included, especially now we have footage of the German Wars, and having some Dutch or American bots could be a good twist too. The whole idea of it being fantasy is so people can choose whoever they like, and I know most people (myself included) like some robots that didn't do particularly well or haven't been first choice for our previous tournaments. snowdog140 13:08, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I'd say the robots that Toast highlighted are good for avoiding, but as for choosing the others, have a system where a certain number of them reached the Semi-Finals, a certain number of those that fell in the Heat Final, and so on. Datovidny (talk) 15:53, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't really care to be honest, I was just going to nominate a ton of underdogs anyway XD Badnik96 (talk) 16:53, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I want to put some serious thought into my picks so not posting just yet, but yes if we all choose thirty then we should have enough for a big tournament to see us through for a while. snowdog140 18:32, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I've noticed that people are nominating different versions of Robots (as just opposed to the latest version). Wonder if this could end up with two different versions of the same robot competing. Might makes for some interesting nominations/fights if someone thinks an earlier version was better or something. StalwartUK (talk) 02:46, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Right then, I've added up the scores so far, and it seems that two votes seals an entry, and as of now we have 74 robots in such a position, including those with requested priority. We'll give it another day or so to see who else votes, and then we'll have our selected machines. For those that are tied on one vote, would people prefer another round of voting, or for random robots to be drawn from a cyber hat? snowdog140 11:50, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :I'd just pick random names out of a hat, use RANDOM.org for pure randomised choices. STORM II 18:31, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Heh, I've been keeping a chart too. I also think pick out of a hat. Though I don't think this should be a case of waiting two days, we should wait until Matt, RA2, Christophee (if he wishes to participate) and Nononsensecapeesh (if made eligible) have made their selections. Now, back to updating said chart... [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:53, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Agreed, we'll use your chart as well, since I just forgot to save mine. snowdog140 18:56, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'll stuff it in Pastebin once those four have voted/confirmed they will not vote. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:20, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Give me an hour or so and I'll make my suggestions. Matt Talk to me 20:26, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Edit: The weight change was mentioned in chat, I vote that this be disregarded purely to allow older robots to still put up a fair fight. Also, I think having war specific robots is a good idea for this, instead of the most recent model (for example, if I wanted Haardvark I could vote for either version depending on what I wanted). Call me thick, but what "weight change" is this? I wasn't on chat at the time, in fact this is the first time I noticed this. STORM II 21:35, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :The weight limit transition from 80kg to 100kg between Series 4 and Extreme 1. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:11, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Just a note to whomever is in charge of this that Nononsensecapeesh has been granted permission to participate in the Arena, so it might be a good idea to wait for his votes. I have no intention of participating in this tournament (you've probably noticed that I've lost interest in the Arena), so I don't think it would be fair for me to influence the choice of robots. Christophee (talk) 22:07, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :I thought you only sat out the last one due to a lack of knowledge on American robots, this tournament is theoretically perfect for everyone. It's a shame that you've lost interest, but you must have your reasons. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:11, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::That was a factor for the last one, but I didn't take part in the War of the Weapons tournament either because it didn't really interest me. I doubt I'll participate again until we do another audited series, unless something really perks my interest. Christophee (talk) 22:18, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Nominations ToastUltimatum *Ansgar 3 **Consider this my top priority choice, I really want to see Ansgar 3 in this. *Atomic *Basenji *Black & Blue *Blade *Chaos 2 **Personally, I think Chaos 2 kills itself too much to be considered one of the elites. If you all decide that Chaos 2 is too good, I'll pick something else. *Ewe 2 *Gravedigger **Series 5 Version *Hypno-Disc **Same as Chaos 2, it breaks down a heck of a lot, but if you think it's bannable, I'll change. *Infinity *Kat 3 *M2 **This would be the next most prioritised after Ansgar 3. *Merlin **We know enough about this one to let a non-qualifier in, IMO *Ming Dienasty *Mute *Philipper 2 *Pinser **This is my third most prioritised, if that has any effect. *Raging Knightmare *Robochicken *Scraptosaur *Shredder Evolution *Shockwave *Slicer **Requested on behalf of a friend who follows the tournaments. *Son of Armageddon *St. Agro *The Alien *The Grim Reaper *Tough As Nails *VADER *Wild Thing 2 **For complete clarification, this refers to the Series 6 robot. I assume we get 30 choices, like Snowdog140 first suggested. If not, I can remove some. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:11, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Madlooney6 *frenZy *Wild Thing (series 5) *Arena Killer *Philipper 2 *Slicer *beserk 2 (series 3) *GBH 2 *Weldor 3 *Ruf Ruf Dougal (why not :)) *Nemesis *Schumey 2 *Arnold A. Terminegger *Rammstein *Evil Weevil (series 3) *Terror Bull *101 *King B3 (series 7) *Steel Avenger *Joker *The Bat *Invertabrat (series 4) *Beast of Bodmin *Roadblock (series 2) *Cassius *Hammerhead 2 (Series 7) *Six Pac *Plunderbird 2 *St Agro *The Mule *Napalm (series 2) My list is complete. Sam (BAZINGA) 19:27, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Storm2 I've decided to take part in this tournament now that I actually have nothing to do. *Killerhurtz **My top priority, really want to see my favourite BattleBots competitor take part. *Cassius 2 *Roadblock *Ansgar 3 *Tsunami (the German Wars model, not the S7 powerhouse) *Panic Attack (Series 7, with Series 7 driver) *Diotoir (E2) *Twisted Metal *Tricerabot *Raizer Blade *TopBot *The Revolutionist *Botwork *Son of Armageddon *Slicer *101 *Shredder Evolution *Mousetrap 2 *Raging Knightmare *Atomic (S7) *Philipper 2 (sp?) *Beast of Bodmin *Onslaught *V-Max *Granny’s Revenge *Crushtacean *Reaper NP2 *Panzer Mk 2 *Cygnus X-1 *Mauler **It didn't actually appear in battle, but we do know that it was highly deadly with no srimech. Bonza. STORM II 18:38, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Heh, exactly half of your choices are from England, and half aren't. For clarification, do you want Philipper or Philipper 2? Thanks for the Ansgar 3, BTW [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:41, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Philipper 2, also clarified that I wanted Cassius 2 since that is waiting in my arena hoping to destroy my new Darkstar-2J. STORM II 19:05, November 26, 2012 (UTC) CrashBash *Bigger Brother *The Alien *R.O.C.S. *St Agro *Dantomkia *Constrictor *Rick *Reptirron the Second *Pussycat *Barbaric Response *Scorpion *Revenge of Trouble & Strife *Killer Carrot 2 *The Grim Reaper *Hydra *Mighty Mouse *Corkscrew 2 *Crushtacean *Ewe 2 *Rhino *Hellbent *Tetanus Booster *Saw Point 2 *Ming Dienasty *Son of Armageddon *Ansgar 3 *Junkyard Queen *I Bot One Beta *Tsunami Mk. 1 (as I call it) *Golem The first 24 are from a tournament idea I had a while back, basically my take on how the UK version could have had a Nickelodeon Robot Wars-type tournament (you'll find a child or teenager in each team as of Series 7). The last six, in celebration of the uploading of German Robot Wars, are my favourite German robots. CrashBash (talk) 19:01, November 26, 2012 (UTC) RammingSpeed Might as well.--Rammingspeed (talk) 19:13, November 26, 2012 (UTC) *Splinter (S5) (Would LOVE to see this in) *frenZy *Rammstein *Stinger *IG-88 *S.M.I.D.S.Y. *Fluffy *Iron Awe 2.1 *X-Terminator (S6) *101 *Diotor *Ansgar 3 *I Bot One Beta *Can Opener *Derek (S6) *Tiberius 3 *Snake Bite (Swiss) *Infernal Contraption *Shredder Evolution *Wild Thing (S5) *The Kraken *Pinser *Grim Reaper (S7) *Cerberus *Jackson Wallop *Kat 3 (S5) *Obsidian *Black Widow (UK) *259 *Mean Streak *Ripper *Tough As Nails Bizarroking I went for a few lesser knowns in my choices. *Cyrax *Suicidal Tendencies (Series 4) *Diotoir (Series 5) *X-Terminator (Series 7) *Eric *Anarchy *Kat 3 (Series 7) *G.B.H. 2 *Wolverine *Wheely Big Cheese *Berserk 2 (Series 3) *S.M.I.D.S.Y. (Series 5) *13 Black (Series 6) *Chompalot (Extreme 2) *Big Nipper (Series 7) *IG-88 *Dantomkia *Scorpion (Series 7) *Barber-Ous 2 *Plunderbird 2 *Mortis (Series 4) *Gemini *Ripper *Steg 2 *Corkscrew (Series 6) *Reptirron the Second (because it did so well in the Wikia 8th wars) *Iron Awe 2.1 *Cedric Slammer *Disc-O Inferno *King B Powerworks *S3 *Sir Chromalot (Series 7 if we're allowed to use it. If not then Series 5) BizarroKing (talk) 21:41, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Badnik96 *Chompalot *Lightning *Mini Morg *Mr Nasty **I give Mr Nasty priority, as it's the underdog I want in the most. *SMIDSY *Reptirron the Second *Mauler *Disc-O Inferno (Series 6 edition) *Double Trouble *Fluffy *Kronic (Series 7 edition) *Manta **If I'm allowed a third priority, I give it to Manta. *Merlin (Like Toast said above, we should have enough info on it) *Thermidor II *Tiberius 3 *Prizephita Mach 2 *Ceros *Grim Reaper (Series 7) *Hammerhead 2 *Hellbent **Hellbent gets my second priority card. *IG-88 *Mantis *Draven *Cassius II *Tsunami *Sater *The Revolutionist *Splinter *Steg 2 *Beast of Bodmin I'm assuming we can use Mauler as we know how it fought over here in the US at least. Badnik96 (talk) 23:36, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Are you asking for the German Series or 7th Wars Tsunami? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:00, November 27, 2012 (UTC) 7th Wars. Badnik96 (talk) 01:06, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the Splinter.--Rammingspeed (talk) 08:20, November 27, 2012 (UTC) snowdog140 *Raging Knightmare *Tough as Nails *Thing 2 *101 *Bulldog Breed (S7) *Thermidor 2 *Crushtacean *Haardvark (S3) *Killer Carrot 2 (S7) *Crusader 2 *Kronic the Wedgehog (S7) *King Buxton (S2) *Hard *Mortis (S4) *Gemini *G.B.H. 2 *Draven *Splinter *Ming 2 *NEATer Machine *Robochicken (S7) *The Steel Avenger *Tender Caress *Plunderbird 5 *Onslaught *General Carnage 2 *Colossus *Terminal Ferocity *Cedric Slammer *Arnold, Arnold Terminegger Datovidny Sorry I'm late, but here they are, including a selection of those I always remembered from my first series, Series 3! *Rattus Rattus *Sumpthing (Series 6) **Probably my second priority choice, if I'm allowed one *Agent Orange *Aggrobot (Series 7) *Six Pac *Chaos 2 *Hypno-Disc (Series 6) *The Big Cheese *Ming Dienasty *Gravedigger (Series 5) *Onslaught (Series 5) *Weld-Dor 3 *Centurion (Series 4) *Evil Weevil 2 **My dark horse, so it has to be my top priority choice *Mousetrap 2 *King B Powerworks (Series 7) *Roadblock (Series 2) *Rhino (Army) *Robopig *ORAC's Revenge *Robochicken (Series 7) *Schumey Too *Ally Gator *Plunderbird 5 *Sir Chromalot (Series 6) *Anorakaphobia *Pitbull *Velocirippa (Series 7) *Flip Flop Fly *Cerberus Datovidny (talk) 16:28, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Matt #Slicer #Tyke #X-Terminator (Series 7) #Backstabber #Hypno-Disc #Beast of Bodmin #Crusher #Medusa 2000 #Draven #S.M.I.D.S.Y. #Bigger Brother #Gemini #S3 #Diotoir #Mousetrap #Philliper 2 #Bamm Bamm #General Chompsalot #Napalm #259 #Cassius #Wheely Big Cheese #Velocirippa #Six Pac #The Mauler #Iron Awe 2.1 #Ripper #Stinger #Steg 2 #Anarchy Matt Talk to me 21:23, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :You listed Wheely Big Cheese twice. Also, could you specify which Diotoir you want? I assume Series 5, I myself would choose Extreme 2. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:37, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Nononsensecapeesh Ok guys, no more delays, here are my nominations (some are just the first robots that popped into my head and Ming is in for winning the International Tag Team Terror): First round losers: * Crusher * Cronos * Tip-Top * Revolution 2 * Devastator Second round losers: * Anarakaphobia * Hammer & Tong * General Carnage 2 * Cyrax * The Alien Heat Finalists: * Behemoth * Eric * Prizephita Mach 2 * Shredder * Ceros Semi-Finalists: * Beast of Bodmin * Splinter * Dominator 2 * Dantomkia * St. Agro Side Competition & Extreme: (to tie in with my Unsung Heroes idea) * Six Pac * The General * Spirit of Knightmare * Pressure * Ming 3 The rest: * Chaos 2 * Hypno-Disc * X-Terminator * G.B.H * Haardvark Well they say variety is the spice of life and I thought I could not get to 30 robots. I like a challenge and I did not want to keep you guys waiting any longer.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 10:03, November 28, 2012 (UTC)